


Mai

by AlexSkye1898



Series: Remembrance [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: And he ended up falling for an older woman, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Doesn't change the fact that it got basically murdered after the Waking the Dragons arc, Gen, He has so much love to give, Heartbreak, I believe that they will reunite and become friends, I do love her though, I don't deserve to adore this beautiful man, I love this Brooklyn boy so much and I hurt him, I'm sorry Mai, Joey's (sort of) POV, Moving On, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Regret, Swearing, This made me support Puppyshipping in the end, Why can't they be together?, Why did I do this to Joey?, apparently their ship name is Polarshipping, bittersweet feelings, i cried tears, it killed my ship and it sank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: Joey Wheeler loved her, she was so full of spirit. She was strong, beautiful, fierce, and charming. So much so that it captures his heart and broke it at the same time. It hurts to be around her and causes him pain to see her cry. Yet, he carries a torch for her after all this time. He's such a loser, pining for a woman who doesn't want him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anime/Manga: Yugioh!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!
> 
> Warnings: swearing, bittersweet feelings, angst, moving on, Joey's (sort of) perspective, heartbreak, longing, and regret. You HAVE been warned!

* * *

 

_Everything started on that boat…_

 

It's kind of funny whenever Joey Wheeler thinks about it. He remembered that creep that followed her after she spent some time working on a luxury ship, dealing cards and tricking men into emptying their wallets; naturally, a pretty girl who said lovely words to any guy she comes across would be popular enough to have fans, even weirdos. It all started when Yugi's grandpa's soul got stolen by Pegasus, so they were traveling the ocean towards Duelist Kingdom. She was there and she was everything any guy could ever want. A full figure trapped in her trademark tight, purple clothing. Pale skin emphasized by a heart shaped face and rather distracting bust. Long, golden locks that trailed down her slim back in seemingly endless curls. Her sharp, amethyst purple eyes that strike fear and absolute respect from her opponents. Obviously, she's incredibly beautiful, he's not blind. Mai Valentine is gorgeous, she knew it, and everyone else did too. Of course, that wasn't the main point of what attracted him to her. Looks weren't everything to him in the long run since appearances can be deceiving, he knew that much from the environment he grew up in. She was beautiful to him because she's so damn strong, full of pride, pretty stubborn, determined to win, fights with passion, sort of reckless, fucking cool, very mature, level-headed, respectable, and she always seems to hide behind a mask of being brave. Mai was everything a typical girl wasn't and he adored it. She did not take 'no' for an answer, always found a way to get what she wants, flaunting her attractive assets without shame, took to the stage of the dueling world despite being a woman, and all while looking so fucking beautiful doing it. It was so damn unfair how easily she captured his gaze, but it's not something surprising in regards to Mai freaking Valentine.

That blond haired, steely gazed woman knew how to rile him up as if always redeeming him eternally as a kid in her eyes. He would do anything to have her see him as a man, but it wouldn't happen with someone much older than him. Not that she's old, he could just tell that she had to be older by all the life stories she would share if she was in a generous mood. He never asks how old she really is, he may be considered an idiot that's a bit hot-headed, but he knew how to treat a lady. They didn't spend much time with her on the island, they were too focused on helping Yugi out to really pay much attention to her. Whenever they bump into each other, it's short and sweet; Joey would secretly long for the days where he could be with her. But, it's not that he wants to abandon his friends or anything! He never really found interest in other girls, the only females he hangs around with are Tea and Serenity. The blond felt at a loss on how to handle someone so completely different from the both of them combined. She proved how dangerous she can be, with quick wit and good instincts acting as power boosters. It really was so damn unfair how gorgeous she looks when she puts up a really amazing fight. Mai reminds him of a warrior princess, picking up a sword and never afraid of getting her hands dirty to make her name a source of respect and worth. How was he supposed to figure out that deep down that she's very vulnerable and weaker than he thought she is? He knew there was more to her than the pretty face that is used to lure men, sharp insults, determination to be number one, the passion to become the best female duelist, and wild charms. But, she doesn't trust him with her secrets or dark past, she never did.

 

_That's what hurts him the most…._

 

The next time he sees her after the Duelist Kingdom incident is Battle City, the stakes are higher and the amount of danger increases. Yet, she's as cool as a damn cucumber like he remembered. Again, they didn't spend much time with her, they went their own separate ways. She's the same as ever, looking so damn gorgeous and pretty with her amethyst irises glowing fiercely. Nothing changed with her behavior towards him either, she still treats him like a child. Mai still wears her usual purple clothes that causes her to stand out like always, but she didn't much help in that area either. It burned his chest when he sees her, his throat would feel dry and his heartbeat races erratically. Joey just loved her, so damn much that it hurts if he lays eyes on her. She's so different, so commanding, demanding to be valued as more than a woman, and create her path through dueling. The blond haired woman did things her own way, never standing aside for anyone else. He wanted to be by her side, be there for her if she ever feels weak, to actually depend on him for once, for her to willingly be vulnerable in front of him, to protect her, and tell her he loves her so freaking much. Those three little words stung inside of him, never going to be released because he's a coward. He can talk a big game, but he could never back it up. She didn't trust him, never relied on his support, and it just causes him more pain than he could ever imagine. It was going to end that way since he fell recklessly hard for an older woman who would never give him the time of day. Why would she waste her time flirting or pursuing someone younger than her that she sees as a kid? She wouldn't willingly go out with him, he's too different from the type of man she wants. Mai likes expensive things, but he's too poor to barely support himself. The blond woman loves the chase, being told lovely words and pretty compliments on her looks that she spends hours on. He won't go after her until she needs him, he can hardly flirt to save his life, Joey doesn't compliment unless he truly means it, and he would consider her beautiful even if she's in a t-shirt and sweatpants with no makeup.

When the Seal of Orichalcos incident went down, it confirmed his thought of how much she did not trust him. There was no faith in him, no guard that she put up ever went down for him. She was deeply hurt, in such obvious pain, and crying never ending tears. It broke his heart to see her become a totally changed woman in front of his eyes. He doesn't want to fight her, not really. Only if they were playing around or as competition, not for their souls. Joey just wanted to be her friend, her only confidant. He, instead, turned into her enemy that were pushed apart by two opposing ideals. The red sheen in her agonizing gaze and anger in her voice made him want to cry. He wants to help her, to protect her. If only his words could ease her never ending pain and suffering. The brave, stubborn, prideful, strong, wild, charming, determined, passionate, cool, and respectable woman he knew was gone. He watched as she depended on someone other than him, said stinging words that broke his heart further. It was a long, hard battle to get her to become the woman he knew. Losing his soul wasn't so bad because that was the first time she cried for him, worrying over him. What a funny picture, she still looked gorgeous with her red-rimmed amethyst eyes and blond curls in a haphazard mess. He just wanted to laugh, it was out of character for Mai to be weak or cry for anyone other than herself. She's just damn selfish and kind of narcissistic like that, but he loved it. In the darkness, he thought about her a lot. The gripping pain on his heart softened to a dull stinging sensation, the heartbreak is long gone and disappeared. Joey woke up with relief and calmness in his core, no surprise to see that she walked out before saying goodbye. How typical, that blond woman was never really good at saying farewells anyways. He was okay with this, not seeing her when he first opened his eyes. He's not ready to face her yet, she probably isn't either. But, it's okay, they don't have to rush their fateful reunion. Joey knows he won't see her again for a long time until she gets her shit together. It's alright, since he does have something to say to that wild woman who captured his heart on that boat with her beautiful purple irises shining fiercely and strong, proud gaze.

 

_Joey Wheeler loved Mai Valentine_

* * *

** The End **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Thank you for reading Mai! Fluff up your feathers for more, bye bye!


End file.
